Controlled
by Alana Maxwell
Summary: ( Language, Violence, Angst, Shounen ai, 1+2, 3+4) To be controlled by Shinigami himself, and have him threaten to kill all you care for. What do you do? Allow him. . .or kill him, even if it means destroying yourself?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Don't own Gundam Wing. Not getting paid for this story.  
  
Title: Controlled  
  
Author: Alana Maxwell  
  
Contains: Violence, Shounen ai, Language, Lots of Angst  
  
Pairings: 1+2, 3+4  
  
Archive: Yes with permission first  
  
  
"You are me, I am you. You are to follow my commands, Maxwell."  
"I will not be the slave of Shinigami. My future is to be human and stay together with Heero.."  
"You have no choice boy! You accepted me as your one and only god, and you will remain my woshipper for all eternity!"  
"I follow your beliefs, yes, but I will never follow your orders! You are death and I will not bring something as vile as you into our lives!" Duo shouted out with anger. His fists clenched at his sides, his voice rang out into the invisible darkness. "Do you hear me!? I will not allow you into our lives!" Silence, then an icy laugh was heard. It brought chills down Duo's spine. Stepping backwards, he attempted to run from the blackness in where he was. To return back to the light, to the world he lived in. 'To Heero..' He never made it a step. The icy laughter came closer, and rushed past him. "W-what the hell is happening!?"  
"I told you, you have no choice, Maxwell. You will become me and follow my orders, either by will power, of force.." His voice circled Duo closer and closer, making him colder and colder. His laugh came once again, very loudly, before it forced it's coldness into Duo body.  
"No....NO!!!!" Duo clutched his body tightly and fell to his knees. "Get..the..hell..out of..me..damnit!" He shut his eyes and tried to fight the sudden coldness that was engulfing him slowly and painfully. That was his biggest mistake. Shinigami, or his spirit flew into his mind. He managed to sneak into the private cracks of Duo's memories, and viewed his personal feelings and deepest secrets. Duo emitted a loud scream, and opened his eyes slowly. They changed, from his kind violet, to an emotionless black. Standing up slowly, Duo, or actually, Shinigami walked forward in a new body, stopping when he saw a figure before him. He forced Duo's head to stare at the youth. "H-H..Heero?"  
"Duo, what is the matter? You look ill..." Heero walked forward slowly, a look of worry was seen on his face.  
"S-Stay back Heero..don't come..any closer.." Duo managed to fight and speak out. Heero didn't stop though.  
"Duo, I can't stay back from you. It is an irresisting feeling I have for you, I must come close, my love..."  
"Heero..don't...please.." Duo's voice suddenly died off as Shinigami came closer. He raised his arms up, as if going to embrace the Perfect Soldier in a hug. Heero wasn't suspicious, just very worried about his lover, his best friend. He raised his arms up as well, but quickly dropped them when those hands, which usually wrapped around his waist, now wrapped around his neck. Heero's eyes widened at the tightness that enclosed his throat.  
"Duo..why...are..you..betraying.." Shinigami cut off his words, as claws emerged from those hands and began to cut into Heero's neck, as well as stop his air from going up or down. From an enclosed area, in the center of his soul, Duo watched it all in horror. His own face, grinned with satisfaction, as the blood from Heero's body seeped slowly, and came trickling faster, onto his claws, and down Heero's chest. Duo tried to scream out, but his voice wasn't heard. The look he saw on Heero's face was that of pure disbelief and fear. Heero raised his arms and grasped onto Duo's in hope for him to release. "Stop it..Duo..please..stop.." His eyes then rolled back into his head, he couldn't force any air into his lungs. They felt ready to explode, but Heero closed his eyes, and went limp before that happened. Shinigami laughed, a cruel cold laugh before he released the body, as it crumpled to the ground. And as quickly as he appeared, he disappeared, setting Duo free from his spiritual enprisonment. As his eyes dilated back into the kind violet, they stared in horror at the body before him.   
"Heero...Heero please..wake up.." Duo choked out, falling once again to his knees. Placing his hand on Heero's now cold chest, he tried to rouse him from the difficult sleep that he knew Heero was experiencing. Lifting his hands up, Duo stared at the blood that began to encrust itself. 'His blood..' Duo's eyes watered, and tears began to fall down his face. 'I killed him, I killed the only person I truly loved. I am deeply cruel, deeply insane...' Grabbing his head, Duo began to sob, his tears spilling over his love's body. Then staring into the sky, he screamed very loudly, "NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
( to be continued...)  



	2. Chapter 2

Part 2 --  
  
Duo bolted up from his bed, his eyes widened with fear. His forehead was very moist with sweat. Looking at his hands, they were clean. He touched his face, then, regaining control, Duo covered his eyes from the morning sun. "Damn, did I just have a nightmare? Great Shinigami is was so real, you took over my body, and then you approached Heero and..Heero? Heero!" Turning his head quickly to his side, Duo didn't see Heero next to him, on the warm bed where they usually were at. Fear struck his face. "It had to be a dream it just had to!" Removing the covers, Duo jumped out of bed and slipped on a robe. Walking quickly out of the room, Duo at least expected Heero to be in the shower, since he usually got up early. 'No one there..' Walking into the living room, same results. As well as the kitchen. "Heero where are you!?" Duo began to tremble, thinking that maybe his dream wasn't a dream, but a reality. Placing his hand on the table, he hit a piece of yellow paper which fluttered to the ground and underneath the counter. He paced back and forth worridly, the sweat on his forehead bearing forth more persistantly. 'Heero, please, where are you? Heero come back to me, oh Shinigami please don't tell me you have brought down your hate of love on him...' Walking back into the living room, Duo curled himself up on the couch. Grabbing the remote, he turned on the TV, which was doing the current news and weather.  
"In the top news this morning, police had responded to a possible body finding earlier today at 4:30. It appeared to have been a unidentified young male....." Duo turned off the television then, and clutched at himself tightly. Duo prayed mentally, 'Please don't let it be Heero, please don't let it be Heero..' Closing his eyes tightly, tears forced themselves to flow down his cheeks. Rocking himself, Duo refused to move until he was certain that his thoughts of being controlled were true or false. The door then knocked, but Duo still didn't budge, he had his head resting on his knees, which were brought up to his chest, and held there by his arms. The door then swung open, and there, unknowingly to Duo, were Quatre and Trowa. Trowa had a look of utter worry, while Quatre showed a look of pain and discomfort. Yet, they were both hand in hand. Walking over towards Duo, Quatre reluctantly let go of Trowa's hand and placed a hand on Duo's shoulder.  
"Duo? Duo, what is the matter?" Quatre asked soothingly. Duo jumped, and looked up quickly, his eyes were wide with surprise. Quatre practically jumped back himself, but regained his composure quickly. Trowa placed a hand on Quatre's shoulder, then walked over to Duo, kneeling down to level his face with his own.  
"Duo..you look frightened, almost like a child. What is wrong?"  
Duo remained quiet for a few moments, then his eyes settled, but they still watered with tears. "I feel that I am going to be a dangerous threat to you all soon....I feel pain and evilness attempting to burst from the depths of my dark soul and kill you all.." Trowa stood up and looked at Quatre, who shook his head slowly. He then, knelt down to Duo, and smiled kindly.  
"Duo..this is not the same, determined man whose passion is to fight those that harm him and those important. This Duo seems afraid of the one who poses a threat to his closest people. Come on, show me your real self." Duo stared at Quatre for a few minutes, then smiled gently, nodding. Quatre's smile widened, as he felt the pressure in his heart slowly ease off, and when he saw the smile on his good friend's face. Standing up, Quatre embraced Duo in a friendly hug. Duo was surprised, but hugged him back. Then both of them slowly let go, as Trowa placed his arms around Quatre, and they both left. The door closed slowly and quietly after them. Duo felt warmth then, and now, believed that Heero was okay, just away on an errand or solo mission. Suddenly, a darkness surrounded the room, placing it in a moment of darkness. Duo didn't notice at first, since he was in a world of happiness, but he soon realized the warmth was a cover for the deep blackness to come. Duo narrowed his eyes and stood up.  
"I am not afraid of this darkness. I shall stand up to it! No one will come into my life and try to kill it slo....-" An invisible force seemed to have punched Duo roughly in the gut, sending him to his knees. Duo shut his eyes tightly to block out the pain, but it was alreayd blocked by another wave that struck him in the side, sending him down to his back. Coughing a bit, Duo looked around in the darkness for hopes of defense, but the black world attempted to engulf him, as another force stomped him in the ribs, hard enough for him to cough up a good amount of blood. Duo couldn't scream, he couldn't protest, all he could do was vomit blood. The force stomped him again, and this time, Duo could hear the distinct crack of a co of ribs, but he couldn't bring his arms up to stop the pain. They seemed bounded to the ground below. Duo couldn't fight the blackness that choked him more each blow that came onto his body. Gasping for air, and fighting to stay concious, Duo just felt the world go black with the final blow to his cracked ribs.....  
"AHHHHH!!!!!!!" Quatre fell to the ground, clutching himself tightly. His eyes were shut and he was in deep, heavy pain. Trowa came quickly to his side, and knelt in front of him.  
"Quatre! What's wrong!?"  
"It's...Duo..." Quatre rasped out. "He is in..pain..in danger..." Trowa didn't think twice about this. He just helped Quatre to his feet.  
"Let's go over there now.." Quatre nodded, and they both turned around, back to Duo's and Heero's apartment...  



End file.
